


A Cat Christmas

by Ingiburger_Johnsons



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Geordi is a nervous bunny, Spot only likes Data, Spot the demon cat, and Barclay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingiburger_Johnsons/pseuds/Ingiburger_Johnsons
Summary: Geordi wants to ask Data to spend Christmas with him and his family on Earth. Spot is demanding and Data just wants to give his favourite biological beings some affection.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cecilofdesertbluffs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cecilofdesertbluffs).



> This ficlet was made for Cecilofdesertbluffs in relation to the Trek Fanworks Exchange 2016 on Tumblr.

The doors to Data’s quarters swooshed open and Geordi La Forge, Chief Engineer, stepped through them. The sight that greeted him nearly made him choke on his saliva. There stood Data, the man third in command of Starfleet’s flagship, tightly hugging a very unwilling Spot. The angry cat was wailing and trying to push himself away from Data with his paws on Data’s pale face.

“What are you doing Data?” Geordi asked incredulously.

Data looked up at him and let go of a relieved Spot at the same time. The orange tabby ran away quickly to hide under the sofa and nurse his wounded pride. Not one for overly sentimental shows of affection that guy, eh?

“Hello Geordi” Data greeted him. “ As many humans on the Enterprise celebrate the festival known as Christmas I decided to research it. It is an intreaguing concept. What stood out to me the most was the importance of spending Christmas with family members and friends. To express love and gratitude to those dear to one self. I concluded that I did not do that as often as I probably should. “

“So you…. decided that a hug would be the right way to do it?” Geordi asked with amusement colouring his voice.

“Yes. It is common for humans along with other species to express affection with an embrace. It seemed a logical choice. Though it seems Spot does not like to be embraced.” 

At this Data looked quite dejected. Or as dejected as the android could ever look. Even though Data constantly insisted that he didn’t possess the capability of emotion, Geordi knew better. They might not be human emotions but emotions never the less. There was still so little known about Dr. Soong’s work. The fact that Data even existed was a miracle of science. The ultimate goal of creating a living, mechanical being in humanity’s own image had been reached. But it brought with it a whole universe’s worth of questions that even the wisest philosophers had a hard time answering.

Before Geordi could get further with his existential musings Data said something he was not expecting.

“ Sorry… what?” Geordi asked. Had he heard Data correctly?

“I asked if it would be alright if I embraced you Geordi. I have decided to embrace all beings that are important to me. That would include you along with Spot.” 

Okay. Not what he had been expecting. Geordi tried fighting down the blush he knew was creeping its way across his face but probably failed miserably. The android didn’t know of the feelings he had been harbouring for him for quite some time now. So, this would be a nice hug between friends who appreciated each other’s company. Yeah. That’s it. Perfectly normal and platonic!

Trying his hardest to remain calm Geordi croaked out a weak “Yeah, sure” and was promptly surrounded by Data’s strong arms. Data squeezed him lightly before letting go of him much too soon for Geordi’s tastes. He’d dreamt about hugging Data for months. And now that he finally got to do it he froze like a deer in headlights.

He managed to snap out of his stupor when a demanding meow reached his ears. Spot had wedged himself between Data and himself and was now demanding attention from Data. 

“Well, looks like someone has gotten over himself” Geordi commented. Data just looked at his cat and nodded. He then knelt so that Spot could jump onto his shoulder where he proceeded to make himself comfortable. A loud purring noise started emanating from the now content feline. 

Geordi couldn’t help it. Data was just too adorable for his own good! He burst out laughing loudly until he was nearly crying from mirth. Wiping his eyes, he said: “Oh man! I did say it looked like he was training you, but it’s seems he really has you wrapped around his little finger.”

Data’s eyebrows drew together in a confused frown. “I do not believe felines possess fingers Geordi. In fact, the species of Felis catus-” Geordi quickly held up his hand to stop the oblivious android from going on a rant about his erroneous observations. “It was just an expression Data.”

Data cocked his head as he was wont to do and uttered a well expected “Intriguing. Assigning alien body parts to another species is a fascinating phenomenon. It seems I shall have to update my metaphor databanks.” 

Geordi found himself staring fondly at Data’s face, which was being nudged gently by Spot’s furry head. How could he ever have been so lucky to call this man standing before him his friend? Someone so gentle, smart and infinitely curious.

“Geordi, are you alright? You seem quite distracted” Data asked. 

Geordi started at that. Dammit! He was getting distracted. He’d come to ask Data a question. It wouldn’t do to chicken out now that he was here. Geordi took a deep breath to steel himself, gathering courage and asked his question.

“Yeah, I’m alright Data. It’s just that…. I wanted to ask you something. You see, it’s nearing Christmas and we have shore leave for two weeks. I was wondering… if you’d like… to spend that time with me and my family on Earth?”

Oh, jeez! He wasn’t usually this timid! This could’ve gone much smoother. And now Data was staring blankly at him like he’d said something weird. He had been right. This was a bad idea. Why would Data even agree to something like this. He probably had other plans anyways. 

Data’s answer surprised Geordi completely. “It is my understanding that Christmas is supposed to be spent with family. Although I would very much like to spend time with you and your family, I would rather not intrude.”

Geordi couldn’t believe his own ears. Data had practically agreed to spend Christmas with him! “You won’t be intruding Data. You are my friend. And I consider the crew of the Enterprise my family. My outer space family. So that includes you too.”

“Thank you Geordi. Then, I would be honoured to stay with you and your family for Christmas” Data said with that small semi-smile gracing his pale lips. Geordi’s heart was pounding hard in his chest. This would be the best Christmas ever! He couldn’t wait to introduce Data to his family.

“I hope you will not mind if I take Spot with me. Lieutenant Barclay will also be on shore leave and thus unable to care for Spot.”

Geordi stiffened slightly. Oh, God no! He would have to warn his family about that devil cat. Everyone on the Enterprise knew that Data’s cat was Satan himself incarnate. Spot only liked Data and Lieutenant Barclay, the reason of which would forever remain a mystery. 

“Yeah, sure. No problem” Geordi replied.

“Thank you Geordi. I look forward to our shore leave together.”

Yeah, Geordi thought as he stared into his companion’s golden eyes. This was going to be the most wonderful Christmas ever.


End file.
